A Perfect Winter's Day
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: SpikeWes. Spike tries to give Wes his perfect day. Of course he fails.


This was for...a challenge I think. I don't really know what to say about it... Spike/Wes and cute.

**A Perfect Winter's Day**

The whole day was turning out to be one disaster after another.

Spike suspected that it was the universes way of getting back at him for all the crap he'd ever pulled. Because all he'd thought to himself as he was laying in bed next to a peacefully dozing Wesley in the morning was _this is going to be the perfect day_.

It all went downhill from there.

"Come on, sleepy head. It's time to wake up."

Wesley pushed the covers down so that he could peer down the bed at cheerfully smiling vampire by his feet.

"What do you want, Spike? It's early and I'm cold."

"Well, I got just the thing for that, pet. Hot bath. Now get up."

Wesley groaned as Spike tugged the covers off him, trying to curl up but was thwarted when Spike pulled his legs back down and tugged until he started to grudgingly get off the bed. It was cold and he felt stuffy, all he wanted was to go back to sleep for another hour before he had to be at the Hyperion for work. But Spike was enthusiastic and Wesley couldn't help but humor him, following him through to the bathroom.

He was greeted with the sight of dim light provided by candles, the bathtub full of steaming hot water. He'd never seen anything more inviting and looked over to Spike in surprise.

Spike only shrugged and Wesley amended his last thought. He'd never seen anything more inviting than the hot water except for the sight of Spike stripping down to nothing so that he could get in. As the vampire lowered himself down into the tub, he grinned at Wesley. "Gettin' in, or starin', pet?"

Wesley opted to stare for another moment before he moved, quickly shedding his clothes.

The phone rang just as he was dropping his boxers.

Spike rolled his eyes as Wesley hesitated and glanced towards the door. "Ignore it."

"I can't. It might be Angel." He was already tugging the boxers back up and stepping from the room.

"All the more reason..." But Spike was talking to thin air as Wesley disappeared from the bathroom and the vampire could hear him answering the phone in the next room. He splashed his hand through the water in annoyance when he heard Angel's name, followed by Wesley saying they'd be right there.

He was already getting back to his feet as Wesley stopped by the door to the bathroom. "We need to-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm coming."

It was a great start to the perfect day he'd had planned.

It really had been an incredibly stupid mistake. But it was light and Spike and Angel couldn't leave the sewers they had used to take care of the demon situation and Wesley, of course, just couldn't have left the rotten little fur ball where it was. Spike wondered seriously what type of cats managed to get stuck up in trees anyway.

The whole fiasco had ended with deep scratches down Wesley's arms and a dislocated shoulder from the cat having finally managed to bat him out of the tree. It had done more damage than the demon had.

Shoulder popped back into place a short while later and Wesley had insisted that he go back up and retrieve the cat. Too bad it had already climbed down just fine on it's own while Wesley was moaning on the ground. Spike could only rolls his eyes at the entire scene.

Though he wasn't rolling his eyes or feeling even vaguely amused now, as he watched Wesley tromp through their bedroom, shedding mud stained clothes from when he'd fallen. Spike watched him in a bit of concern, unsure whether he should chance speaking up or not.

His eyes widened in alarm though when Wesley, stripped naked, collapsed on the bed and promptly curled up in the covers. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Wesley glared at him. "Staying in bed until the rest of this already horrific day is over."

"Day's barely begun..."

"And already look what's happened."

"This'll be a perfect day. Just get up and get dressed."

Wesley sighed. "Really, Spike, I'd rather just-"

Spike held up his hand, silencing him. "No. Get up."

He was going to make this day damn well perfect even if it killed them both.

By the time he'd managed to drag Wesley out of the bed and get him redressed, they'd managed to kill another hour and put Wesley into an even worse mood. But Spike was grinning, sure that this next thing would turn everything around.

He was dragging Wesley down to Angel's car pool, heading straight towards the viper. Wesley eye's widened when he realized.

"Angel's going to kill you if you touch his cars."

Spike gave a cheeky grin. "Already got his permission, pet. Can't get out of this that easily."

He drug Wesley off to the car and went as far as to open the door for him. Wesley looked a little surprised but got in, a brief smile flitting over his face. Spike followed him in and, getting the engine going, pulled out of the garage and into the bright California sun.

They both had to squint their eyes. Wesley sighed wistfully. "I heard somewhere that Christmas was supposed to be white, you know."

"It will be."

At Spike's almost mischievous tone Wesley's face blanched.

"For god's sake, Spike."

Spike winced at the angry in Wesley's tone, taking a bit of a step back from the man. "I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking? Taking a _viper_ up a mountain?"

"I'm sorry, pet, I didn't think."

"Obviously."

Spike cringed again as Wesley's eyes flicked angrily to their car. Which was stuck in the ditch and not likely to move anytime soon. But how was Spike to know? Not like he'd ever driven in conditions like this before, where the snow was packed and icy under the wheels. The viper may have been pretty but made for winter driving, it was definitely not and simply couldn't make it up the road to the ski hill. Wes had every reason to be pissed with him.

Spike looked around and tried to see the good in the situation. "Least it's a white Christmas now."

"Dammit, Spike," Wesley snapped and turned away from him, stalking back to the cars side and looking down the road in the hopes that someone else would be by soon.

Spike watched his back, wanting to do something, maybe say they could just go home and let Wesley spend the day in bed like he'd wanted. But he could still salvage this, dammit, they could still have a bit of fun while they waited for help.

He tossed the snowball he'd gathered and grinned when it struck Wesley's ass. Wesley yelped and spun to him, baffled look plastered over his face. "Spike! What on earth are yo-" Another snowball pelted him in the chest.

"Come on, pet. Have some fun."

Spike waited for a tense second where Wesley glared at him. But a grin won out and Spike stepped back at the malevolence in it. A moment later found Spike face down in the snow with Wesley on his back. He yelped as a handful of the cold stuff was shoved down his shirt and abruptly turned to throw Wes off and deal him the same treatment.

Spike cranked the heat up higher but it still looked like Wesley wasn't anywhere close to stopping his shivering. He went back over to Wesley, who was sat on the sofa, buried under a blanket and looking pissed. The look was aimed directly at Spike and he cringed at just how many times he'd gotten that look on this day alone.

"I'm sorry, pet. If I'd known there was a stream in that ditch, I'd never have pushed you in."

Wesley sighed and looked away. Spike wished he'd just let Wesley have his day in bed. The sun was setting on his 'perfect' day. They'd spent what seemed like hours waiting for a tow truck to get their car out and it was edging now on late that they'd finally made it home.

"We missed dinner."

Wesley looked confused. "There's still time for dinner, Spike."

"No. I made us reservations but we missed them." It was Spike's turn to sigh and he collapsed onto the sofa next to Wesley. His eyes were focused down on his hands. "I'm sorry. This was supposed to be a perfect day for you."

"Oh, Spike," Wesley's tone was lightly chastising and Spike braced himself for a lecture he knew he deserved. "I thought you were smarter than this. You don't need to go out of your way to give me some perfect day. It's perfect as long as you're with me."

The further Wesley got in his words, the more Spike couldn't help smiling. When he looked up, he found Wesley smiling back at him.

"You want this to be a perfect day for me?"

Spike nodded. "Of course I do."

Wesley lifted the blanket and encouraged Spike to come join him. Spike did, pressing up to Wesley's side and feeling the blanket settle over them, Wesley's arm wrapping tightly around his shoulders.

"Well, now it is."

Wesley smiled at him then and Spike could felt that he wholeheartedly agreed.


End file.
